


How it all began

by KristinaR415



Series: Claimed [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Baby Harry, Claiming, F/M, M/M, Omega Harry, Scenting, Toddler Louis, fluffy fluff, kinda love at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristinaR415/pseuds/KristinaR415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toddler Louis claims Baby Harry as his own by scenting him the very first time they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, this isn't real, so when Louis' suddenly like a grown up, you don't have to point it out, because that's how it's supposed to be in this story.  
> 

"Mommy, why does it take so long? Aren't babies coming with the sto-sto-storrk?" Louis whined at his mother. "No, sweetheart babies don't come with the stork. You'll find out where they come from later. Just know, that it can take up to a whole day, for them to arrive" Jay answered. Louis pouted because he really wanted to meet the baby. He wanted to find out if it was a little boy or girl and if you could tell its biological role (alpha, omega, or beta). Louis's parents knew right when he was born, that he was an alpha. That when he was in his teens, he would go into something called rut and that he would apparently form a knot somewhere, he doesn't really know where or why, but he's only 3, so how much does he really know?

***

What felt like hours later, but was only a half an hour, the phone finally rang. Louis jumped out of the couch when his mum answered the phone. He stood behind her, while he jumped in his place and was excited to hear if it was Anne or her husband, finally calling and letting them come to the hospital to see the tiny baby. "Yes, I'll tell him... Yes, I know... We'll be there in 20 minutes... He's excited. Has been asking non-stop for hours... Yes... We're on our way" she hung up the phone and before Louis could ask her if it was his godparents finally telling them to come to the hospital, she had already answered with: "That was Robin; we're going to the hospital to greet their little boy". He closed his mouth and opened it right up again and he squealed, because... a boy. Yes, he would have a new playmate. He sadly had to wait some time for the baby to be big enough, but the chance was there.

***

They got into the car where Louis called shotgun and sat in front, while his dad sat in the back. He couldn't wait to meet the cute little baby, to see his cute chubby cheeks and feel his baby soft skin. Just by thinking about it, he was jumping in his seat in excitement. "Calm down, sweetheart. We'll be there in a few minutes" said his mother, while putting a hand on his thigh to get him to sit still; it made him stop and his mother breathed a sigh of relief, but he started back up only a few minutes later, so she gave up and let him continue.

When they finally arrived, Louis was the first one to jump out of the car and run to the hospital, where he was met with his godfather, Robin. Robin pointed in a direction towards some rooms and Louis ran in that direction, not even looking back to make sure his parents were following. He ran into the room, he thought Anne was in. He made it inside and stopped right in the doorway. He saw Anne and she had a small blue bundle in her arms. She beckoned Louis to come closer to her and he tentatively did.

He sat at the edge of the bed and looked down at the small bundle and when he looked at the baby, something happened inside of him and he wanted to hold him. "Can I hold him?" he asked and Anne blinked, surprised he even asked, normally he would just take it, but this was, of course, different, so she nodded. "This is Harry. Harry Edward Styles" she explained, while handing the baby over carefully and told Louis how to hold the baby. Louis looked into Harry's eyes and suddenly he had his nose buried in Harry' neck. He had an incredible urge to do that, like he had to do it, had to claim baby Harry as his or something. He felt weird and older and like Harry was his to take, love and protect.

The baby in his arms giggled and then Louis tickled him and he laughed. Right in that second, his parents stepped through the door, looking at Louis and the baby. They looked at the worried and happy parents, because... what just happened? Jay walked over to them, while Louis continued rubbing his scent all over a giggling baby Harry. "I'm sorry to tell you, that he just claimed your son as his mate and that he will, from this day forward, belong to Louis and Louis only. He's still your son, but he's betrothed now" she explained, while Anne and Robin looked between her and Louis. "So he has to keep smelling like Louis? But is he even an omega?" Anne asked, "can't you smell it?" Jay asked and they all sniffed the air, to find out what she was talking about and sure enough; the new omega mother smelled the pheromones of a happy omega and it sure as hell wasn't herself. She sighed because they just got him and now he belongs to someone else. She's just glad it's Louis, so she can trust him and rely on him to protect and love her son. "I just got him and now he’s not mine anymore" she said and sniffed. "How come this didn't happen to Gemma? What's different about Harry?" she asked out in thin air "I don't know, maybe their inner alpha and omega knows they're it for each other, so they just made sure, that it was known to others already, so that their relationship wouldn't be questioned or threatened by anyone close to them" Jay answered and could only imagine how Anne felt, because she herself had been used to Louis being his own little person, he had never needed protection, but of course his alpha was shown early, so that must be the reason. It meant that Louis has never really been a child, but a little adult, so she was used to not ‘owning' him like other parents. Maybe his alpha knew Harry would be arriving and it made him ready to take care of him.

***

Someone nudged Anne' shoulder and when she looked down, she saw Louis, still with baby Harry in his arms. He smiled, scented Harry a bit more and smiled down at the giggling baby. "Here, you need him more than I do right now," he said and handed Harry to Anne, even though it hurt him to give him to someone else and make him smell like them instead of him, but it was Harry's mum, so that was okay. She will love and protect him too. She smiled at Louis and held her son in her arms.

After a while Anne turned towards Robin and smiled at him and then she handed Harry over to him, while Louis followed every single move made with his precious Harry; he had to make sure Harry was safe and sound. Harry was then later handed over to Jay and in that second, Louis turned to look out the window, but he sniffed the air and the smell of a distressed omega filled the room. Louis was uncertain who it was, but when he looked at Harry again, he noticed, that he was crying. Louis walked over to his mum and pulled at her dress. When she finally looked down, he made grabby hands at Harry and she reluctantly handed him over. When Harry was in Louis' arms, he stopped crying and nuzzled his nose into Louis' neck. Louis kissed his hair, his soft brown hair. He nuzzled it and murmured a very quiet ‘mine' into his hair. He made sure that Harry smelled of him and of happy omega, before he passed him on to Dan, his stepfather. He made sure, he was holding Harry right and then he walked away. He went to his mother' side and kept looking at Harry and Dan, to make sure, Harry was still happy and content.

***

Harry tiredly nuzzled Dan' neck and then he let out a cry when he found out it didn't smell like he wanted it. He blindly reached for Louis and cried even harder, when Louis began walking towards him, but not fast enough. When Louis finally reached him, and took him into his arms, he was red in the face, perhaps more purple and he had snot and tears everywhere, but Louis didn't care, he just wanted Harry happy. Harry had stopped crying, the second he got into Louis' arms and Louis held him under his bum and behind his back. He held Harry against his neck, where he immediately nuzzled his nose. He yawned cutely and promptly fell asleep in Louis' arms. Louis decided to sit down with him in his arms. He nuzzled Harry' hair and neck and wherever else he could reach. He made sure Harry was covered in his scent and then he laid him down in his crib, given to them by the hospital. He then made sure, he was lying comfortably and when he deemed, that he did, he walked away from him. He walked over to his mum and smiled up at her. "Ready to go home sweetheart?" Jay asked and Louis yawned, which was answer enough.

***

A few days later, a frantic Anne awoke Jay. "Hi" Jay answered sleepily. "I've tried everything, but he won't stop crying. I don't know what to do. Do you think you could get Louis to come over, because I have no idea what is wrong, but he does smell distressed, so..." Anne said and you could hear Harry crying in the background. "Of course. I just need to wake him and we'll be there" she hung up and turned around to go upstairs and wake her son up, but he was already standing in front of the stairs, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Who called?" he asked, "and why do I feel like crying?" "you can probably sense, that Harry misses you because Anne just called and told me, that she can't get Harry to stop crying" Louis immediately looked awake. He turned around to go back to his room and find his teddy bear. He had had the teddy bear since he was a baby and it probably reeked of him, so he wanted to give it to Harry and make sure to scent something else later.

He walked downstairs again; in pyjamas and the teddy bear in hand. He promptly walked out the door and waited for his mother to come, when she did, she looked confused "wouldn't you like to change clothes?" she asked and Louis rolled his eyes at her. She swears to God, he had always been defiant, but ever since Harry was born, it had worsened. "I slept in this, which means I have been sweating in this, which means that it reeks of me, so Harry can cling onto that, while I scent him" he answered and Jay blinked. She had never heard him talk that much and that fluently before, she was impressed. He had become a real little alpha in a matter of hours.

Louis walked through the door and when he entered, he was immediately attacked by the smell of a distressed omega and the sound of Harry' crying. He dropped the bear and went to Harry and when he was in front of Anne, he yanked Harry out of her arms and into his own, where Harry clung to his shirt and nuzzled it and immediately went quiet. Louis rubbed his face in his hair and face and everywhere. He clung as tightly to Harry as Harry did to him. He lied down on the couch and made sure Harry lied comfortably on his chest, as he put his own head on a pillow and fell asleep.

***

When Louis woke up, he felt the weight of something on his chest and when he looked down, the most beautiful eyes met him. They were blue, but with a tint of green. He already knew that Harry' eyes would become green with time. He hoped it would occur soon, so he could see those lovely green eyes, he knew they would turn into. Harry looked at his chest and closed his eyes again and promptly fell asleep. He smiled at Harry and rubbed his nose into his hair. This made Harry move and cutely wiggle his nose before he sneezed cutely.

Harry whined and buried himself further into Louis' shirt. Louis slowly sat up and took Harry into his arms. He made sure Harry was still sleeping, while he made his way into the kitchen, where he saw his mum and Anne sitting at the dinner table, talking with a cup of something in hand. He sniffed the air: coffee, they were drinking coffee. Of course, lots of adults do that, so, why shouldn't they?

They stopped talking and cooed softly when they saw Louis and Harry. Harry still clung to his shirt, while Louis held him firmly to his chest as if to shield him from the world and therefore all evil. "Good morning, sweetheart," said his mum and Anne smiled politely at him. "Good morning. What time is it?" asked Louis "it's 10 in the morning, why?" Jay answered, "don't I have school today?" he asked "I think it's okay to skip today, I mean you woke up early this morning and I think you need to spend some time with Harry" she answered and as if Harry heard her, he made a happy noise and snuggled further into Louis' chest "I think Harry agrees" Anne said. "I'm so sorry for stealing your son from you this early Anne. I can't begin to imagine how you must feel" he said and frowned down at Harry. Anne looked surprised at Jay and figured that this had made him grow up a lot sooner than normal kids. "It's fine, as long as you care for him, protect him and love him I'm fine because he may be your future mate, but he's still my son and I expect you to take really good care of him," she said sternly and pointed a manicured finger at him. "Of course," he said very seriously and smiled down at Harry. "Future mate" he whispered and later that day when he had to give Harry over to Anne and give him the teddy bear, which he snuggled his nose into right away, he knew what it meant. He knew they were meant to be and that they would develop a bond stronger than anything else. They would become mates. Would belong to each other for life and he felt strangely happy about that. Harry was, and will always be, his.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me if you want more in this series, because I have more planned, but if no one reads it, I won't bother.


End file.
